As known in the art, short circuit failure mode (SCFM) provides predictable behaviour for a power switch module in case one or more individual power switches (e.g. Insulated-Gate Bipolar Transistors, IGBTs) fail. As long as a sufficient number of other power switch modules are operational, typically serially connected with the IGBT module containing the failed power switch, the application can still function. This can continue until the failed power switch or power switch module is replaced or repaired.
A gate unit can be provided to provide a suitable signal to the power switches based on a control signal provided to the power module.
The gate unit can be powered from the main circuit, and can have components to continue powering the gate unit while the power switch position is temporarily in none-conductive state. However, a short-circuited, faulty power switch will eventually result in a power shutdown of the gate unit, making control of the remaining functional power switches difficult or impossible.